Late Night Horrors
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: Axel get out before--" “Before what?” Axel had crawled to the edge of the bed, face to face with the little man, only inches from his face. Roxas’s eyes widen – not in horror this time, but in surprise. AkuRoku


Hehe, I was extremely bored and I've had this idea stuck in my head for two days now. Anyway I tried to make this have "fluff" and stuff, but there's only so much a young one like me can write! Anyway, if I get bored enough I'll re-do this and make it have more "fluff and stuff". :) Review, anyone?

* * *

A scream echoed through the empty hallways of Castle Oblivion. Only one light projected through the whole castle, in an enormous room with eleven members present. All eleven were watching The Grudge 2; a respectable horror. Demyx sat next to the sofa on the floor, eyes widen and biting his fingernails as he watched. Larxene and Marluxia were sprawled on the floor, flipping through an out-dated magazine and often making quiet comments about the models or clothing. Xemnas sat farthest away from Demyx on the sofa with Saix at his feet. Vexen watched Luxord closely as Luxord tried to ignore his impulse to jump up and grab a drink. Lexeaus sat next to Zexion, who was running his hair through Demyx's mullet calmly and absentmindedly on the couch. Xigbar kept making remarks to Xaldin while staring at the movie about the girl. So who is missing?

Axel had called it a night way before the movie started, but Roxas didn't go to bed. He sat at the door frame behind the couch, watching the movie with wide eyes. He's a sucker for a horror, and sure enough, this was scaring him so bad he actually wanted to scream at one point. So why didn't he just go to bed? Well, he didn't want to chicken out from the movie, but he'd rather be hiding as he watched it. If the other guys knew he was scared of a girl that came out of the dark…

As the movie rolled the end credits, Xigbar and Xaldin burst out laughing, causing everyone to stare.

"God that movie was so LAME!" Xigbar shouted, causing Xaldin to grin.

"T-That was scary!" Demyx argued.

"Little man, listen, you LIVE in darkness, so how can you be scared of a stupid girl coming out of the dark?" Xigbar questioned. Roxas could see Demyx's figure shrug.

"Bedtime," Xemnas snapped.

"Oh, okay _daddy_!" Larxene teased, causing a few to cough a chuckle. Roxas could feel anger coming off of Xemnas. It was quiet for a moment, though finally the figures began to move. Roxas struggled to his feet and scampered through the hallways, slipping up the stairs and finally reaching his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Relax Roxas, Xigbar was right – how can we be afraid of something from the dark when we practically _live _in it?" Roxas whispered to himself as he turned around to his room. It was a light blackish color – he could still see some of the figures, like his bed, for instance. The blond shuddered and trudged to his bed, sitting down very quietly. He felt watched… _no, it's just a movie! The Grudge girl isn't really real, she's fictional! Right…? _

Roxas shook his head as he lay down in his bed, shivering at how cold it is. Closing his eyes, he began to drift off into wonderland…

* * *

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…"

Roxas's eyes shot open. No, he didn't just hear that.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…."

Sweat beaded down his face already and his hands balled up into fists with the covers squeezed in them. _I-I'm having a nightmare, _Roxas thought desperately, _yeah, just a nightmare..._

"R-R-R-ox-a-a-a-a-s…" A croaked voice called. The blond was so frightened he could barely move – scarcely breathing at all. Out of nowhere, a hand touched his shoulder, causing Roxas to scream as nosily as possible and hit the floor. Laughter rang in his ears. Wait, he knew that laughter…

"You should've seen your face!" Axel laughed, wiping tears of joy out of his eyes. Roxas glared daggers at Axel. How could he!? Wait, how did he even _know _Roxas was terrified of The Grudge girl?

"Axel get out!" Roxas snapped with his voice as sharp as a blade. Axel sighed.

"I'm sorry Roxy, but I couldn't help it! You looked so terrified when you entered the room!" Axel grinned. Roxas gaped at him. _He was in my room!? _

"Axel, I mean it – get out." Roxas snarled. Axel held his hands up, looking confused.

"C'mon man, sorry, okay? Cool down, it was only a joke," Axel muttered. Roxas stood up and placed his hands on his hips – a horrible habit he had that almost always made people believe he is gay. And he is.

"Axel, get out before—"

"Before what?" Axel had crawled to the edge of the bed, face to face with the little man, only inches from his face. Roxas's eyes widen – not in horror this time, but in surprise.

"B-B-Before..." Roxas trailed off, unable to continue. Before what? Roxas couldn't force Axel out – Axel was much stronger than him! Not to mention the guy controls fire; how much power could this guy get!?

Axel's smirk stayed plastered on his face as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against the blond's. Roxas's face turned a scorching red as he nimbly kissed back, unsure why he is so excited to kiss the older man. This caused Axel to chuckle in the kiss and lick Roxas's bottom lip; asking for an entrance.

"No tongues on the first date," Roxas teased as he pulled away.

"Pshh fine then I announce this the fifth date," Axel declared and snatched Roxas into his arms and began kissing him passionately. Roxas blushed and kissed back, but gasped lightly in surprise when Axel's hand had found its way into Roxas's back jean pockets. The red-head took advantage of that moment and shoved his tongue into the little blond's mouth, causing Roxas to moan. He unzipped the red-head's coat and pushed it off, with the red-head mirroring the same thing.

With Axel pinning Roxas down with one hand, his other hand was free to roam wherever it pleased… and apparently found its way through the blond's jeans and holding his manhood.

"Ngghh, Axel…" Roxas moaned, too anxious for his own good. Axel began nipping softly at the small boy's neck, making the blonde moan much louder.

"Just relax, Roxas," Axel whispered seductively in his ear. Roxas shivered as Axel began to nip again softly at his throat, and slowly kiss downward.

* * *

Roxas sat up in a sitting position. His skin was moist with cold sweat, and he was shivering all over. The clock next to him beamed in bright gold numbers: _**8:32am**_

"It was a dream…?" Roxas whispered, slightly relieved but slightly disappointed.

"What was?"

Roxas jumped and looked over to see a naked Axel under the covers next to him, staring up at Roxas with a warm smile.


End file.
